


Sedated (Oozing Liquid)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sopor Slime, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: The walls seemed to be spinning and melting in on each other.





	Sedated (Oozing Liquid)

The world was a kaleidoscope of colour and cacophony. It was a shifting swirling haze of some great potential, some eternal cosmic joke, that was dancing just beyond the realm of his comprehension. He laughed along anyway, even if he couldn't understand.

For the first time that Gamzee could remember there was no hunger, no cold, no pain, no fear. Most of all there was no loneliness. Instead, his extremities strangely warm and tingling. Everything was floating in a fog, disconnected and unable to harm him. The floor he was sprawled across was soft.

He dropped his hand into the pie tin beside him and raked his fingers along its surface, bringing the bright green slime to his lips. Sopor stained his teeth and tongue, oozed in a steady path from the corner of his mouth down his chin to drip on the floor. He smiled at the ceiling bobbing about somewhere far over his head, admiring the way the fan cast shadows as it spun. He hummed, imitating the steady whir of its engine, and fumbled once more for the tin. 

His fingers came away empty. 

“HeHe, WeLl ShIt BrO, wHeRe DiD yOu GeT uP aNd OfF to?” He asked the empty tin, his words slurred. His voice shifted tone, from lethargic to excited and back to lethargic as he spoke. “I jUsT gOtTa GeT tO tHe OtHeR bItChTiTs PiE tHeN.”

Gamzee pulled himself to his knees, the world shifting again so that the walls seemed to be spinning and melting in on each other all at once. He walked crookedly, his footfall following no particular path or pattern.

The air itself seemed to be undulating. Gamzee reached out, a giggle escaping his throat, as he stumbled forward into his nutrition block, catching himself hard on the countertop. He moved forward once again, his hands clinging to the counter. Within a few more steps he was in reach of his goal. He leaned forward and The world leaned too, the angles of everything shifting in his peripheral vision. Alarmed, Gamzee threw his arms out to steady himself. The pie tin that had been resting on the countertop flipped upside down, knocked over by his waving arms.

Half baked sopor dripped down the counter and splattered across the floor. He made a noise in the back of his throat, half inquiry and half desperation. His next shaky step found him slipping in the mess, his feet flying out from underneath him as he fell sideways. The skin on the back of his skull split as his head smashed into the corner of the counter. Blood joined the sopor that was oozing from the countertop down the cabinet, leaving a green and purple puddle of the floor.

He blinked, his head throbbing even through the haze, and turned his head to lick the puddle of slime and blood from the floor.


End file.
